J10
by Shakalos123
Summary: (Another AU to my Shi16 AU!) description's in the first chapter.
1. prologue

**J 10!**

 **another thing! YAY!**

 **so this time around. I had to binge watch the original Ben 10, alien force, ultimate, and Omniverse, and then I thought "fuck it why not." and you all know how I feel about our resident Remnant underdog.**

 **I have the Ben 10 wiki (omniverse for most of the updated info) on standby, and I have to say, nearly over 1 million aliens to chose from... that's just waiting for Oc material right there. so needless to say, I have some work to do.**

 **I've decided to make this a semi-crossover with Enchanted arms and Lilo and stitch since I can incorporate some of them in here, and the enchanted arms is EXTREMELY underrated.**

 **as with most other Rwby fics I have, this'll be a divergence from Shi16 where Jaune comes across a powerful artifact that's basically the omnitrix from Omniverse. I've seen other fics where they try to have Jaune wield the omnitrix, and (shout out) I really love that concept, however, they just kinda stopped at some point, so I'm gonna try it this time around. now for some key points:**

 **1\. the Shinigami will still be around, and unlike the others, this time it'll have most of them instead of the main few. (this means, Adam, Penny, Sun, and Neo are on Jaune's side in this fic.)**

 **2\. in here, instead of the "Aliens", jaune and the Omnitrix will classify his transformations as "spirits" a common theme in my fics. also, there will be some additional OC "spirits" and other spirits I like from various mythos to add. here's an Example...**

 **Species: Sainteralux**

 **Codename (Jaune's Name): Ms. Fortune**

 **Gender: Female (100% female only)**

 **Origins: Scanned from Ruby Rose**

 **appearance: similar to Ruby but with a third Eye, wings at the hips, Black cat ears and tail (bad Luck), ladybug antennae and polka-dots (good luck) and instead of a hood, it's a silk like veil.**

 **abilities: luck manipulation (controls good and Bad luck), flight, supersonic screech, minor possession**

 **weaknesses: not very suited for combat, hard time possessing strong minded victims**

 **behavior (optional): timid, but has a short temper**

 **additional info (optional, but recommended): -Can go into ultimate form, which has more wings, glowing eyes, a halo, devil horns, and four floating hands that orbit around her.**

 **\- natural predator to humans and lesser demons**

 **\- prey to Vampragons and rivals to Vladats (ex. Whampire)**

 **feel free to use this as a template for an Oc "spirit"**

 **3\. in here, the Omnitrix was sealed away in the voidtex, but Jaune managed to release and take it when he reset the world, this means that Nobody, Not even Ozpin nor Salem knows about it.**

 **4\. the parts for the Semi-crossover with enchanted arms, for those who played the game, is obviously the entire concept of golems, as well as some background parallel with the enchanted arms storyline. as with lilo and stitch, it'll be the concept of new species (experiments) and spirits running amok, you'll have to stay tuned for this to make sense.**

 **wish me luck, and I hope you all like the prologue.**

 **P.s. I'm working on some art for my Fanfics, If you like my stories, and want to submit fanart of them, then send it over to my Deviantart account. my link's on my profile, but be sure to Credit me** **.**

* * *

Prologue:

The Boy and the Omnitrix

* * *

Waking up from what felt like forever, Jaune looked around from his prone like state. sitting up from what felt like a soft surface (a Bed) he looked around what appeared to be his old bedroom.

 _"Is this... my old room? I haven't seen this place since... oh."_ Jaune thought. _"god this feels weird now. been a long time since I- what the hell!?"_

Finally gazing upon a full body mirror on the far side of the wall, Jaune practically leapt out of the bed, half wobbled over to the thin wall of glass, and looked at himself, or what he looked like now.

"I look like I'm 10 again! what is going on here? I thought the reset would take me back to initiation, not here! and what the heck is on my wrist!?" Jaune ranted, looking at the smaller child body that took his form before gazing at the particular item on his left wrist. the object in question resembles a wrist watch, with a square face-plate, and has a white and gold color scheme **(A/N: Jaune's color theme is Yellow/gold, so a minor tweak. sorry to those who'll oppose)**. The face-plate is black with two golden stripes forming an outline of an hourglass.

"I think it's a wrist watch, but what the hell is it doing on my arm. I don't re-aagh!" a sharp pain came from the back of his mind as he struggled to find within his memory any moment where he might've seen the damn thing. the only thing he can see however were various flashes and visions, each going by every few seconds. the last thing he say before gasping in shock was a pure white heart in a stream like existence being spliced in half.

"w-what was that?!" Jaune half screamed.

"I don't know!?" another voice behind him said. stiff of fear, Jaune turned around to come face to face with what would've been the most accurate representation of a female twin of himself.

"who are you!? No you!? STOP IT!" both said. opting to poke the unknown trespasser, when their fingers touched, they fell victim to another series of visions and images, this time of the Past life before the reset. the very last vision was once again the white heart splitting in half, but this time, it formed two silhouettes that later formed each other.

"...what... was that?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know... wait." the girl said. "Ozpin said that there will be some... _side effects_... from the reset."

"you think that this is one of those side effects?"

"...maybe..."

"Jaune? Rose? ah good, you too are awake." a third voice spoke, startling the two. turning around, both sighed in relief at the sight of a tall blonde woman peering at them through the door. a woman they know all to well.

"Sorry Mom we just woke up." Jaune said. catching on to what he was doing, "Rose" played along.

"I've noticed, that was some fall you two had. here, I'll help you two to the dining room. your friends are worried sick."

 _"Friends?"_ Jaune thought. _"strange, I don't remember..."_

joining their mother, Jaune and Rose entered the dining room, where a few unnoticeable faces gazed upon them. however, Out of all of the unknown people looking at them, the blondes quickly found the familiar albeit younger faces of Adam Taurus, Neo Politan, and Penny Polendina.

 _"...well shit."_ what what they both thought.

* * *

after a _very_ awkward reunion between all of them (7 in total), the group of Nine opted to go outside to catch up more on what exactly changed in this timeline (aside from the obvious "friends with the former enemies" fiasco). However, one of the kids was more focused on the unknown watch on his wrist than the random conversation between them. the violet haired male, Jet, was the first one to notice this, and decided to call out on it.

"hey Jaune, what're you doing?" he asked, said male finally reacting at his name being called.

"hmm? oh, I', just tinkering with this watch thing."

"...that's a watch?"

"I thought it was a fancy bracelet." the short fox girl, Kamui, added.

"yeah, I don't know much about it my- wait..." jaune paused, finally getting a reaction from the watch as he placed his finger on the faceplate. A gold holographic glowing of a circle appeared above the watch with several symbols placed around half of it.

"sweet! it's a touch screen watch!" the tall male, Sebastian, exclaimed in awe.

"a touch screen? then what the heck are these symbols?" Jaune asked, stopping on one that looks like a mask on fire. when he released the finger on the faceplate, it then opened to reveal a gold and black button that emerged from the watch.

"...this thing is getting weirder by the second." Jet addressed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." the ginger haired girl, Penny, warned.

"I'm curious... Push it." Rose said suddenly.

"what?!" Jet, Adam and Penny shouted.

"push the button!" Sebastian and the little girl, Dahlia, chanted.

curiosity winning over caution, Jaune pressed the glowing gold button, and was enveloped in a yellow flash of light.

" _WHAT THE HELL!?_ " was all he thought, as he felt his body morphing. his temperature rose significantly, and he felt his insides and outsides changing drastically.

when the light died down, Jaune was nowhere to be found, and in his place, was a being like no other. right where Jaune was, in his place was a magma-based lifeform whose body was composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark reddish brown rocks. the familiar symbol of a gold hourglass was embedded in his chest, but inside the golden hourglass was a pure white symbol of two Arcs in the very center.

"what the!? I'M ON FIRE!"

"OH GOD!" Jet yelled.

"LAVA MAN!" Sebastian, Dahlia, and Penny screamed.

"BEGONE YOU WALKING TALKING FIRE HAZARD!" he then proceeded to pick up the nearest object to him and throw it at the fire man.

"HELP I'M ON FIRE! I'M...I'm... I..." the fire being roared, slowly coming to a realization that he wasn't burning at all. "...i don't feel it?"

"... Jaune?" Rose half asked, awed at the transformation.

"...yeah?" this seemed to stop everyone else from running around like headless chickens. now that they calmed down from the hype fest, they soon began to realize that this was indeed Jaune.

"what... happened?" Jet asked. "Jaune" shrugged in confusion.

"I don't know... all I remember was..." suddenly realizing what had happened, Jaune looked to his wrist, but was slightly confused since the watch wasn't there anymore.

"I think it's on your chest." Adam chimed in, pointing at the hourglass symbol in that area.

"well, since you're now a human torch, can you breath fire?" Sebastian asked out of nowhere.

"excuse me?"

"does it have any powers? it looks cool, so maybe it has cool stuff too."

"... I'm curious too, actually."

"and where did curiosity lead to last time?" Adam chided.

"our friend turning into a talking volcano with legs." Neo added, getting some giggles from the playful insult to the fire man.

"... I guess we can find out." "Jaune" said before outstretching his arm. a stream of fire erupted from his palm and incinerated a tree that was near the group.

"Awesome! you can shoot fire!"

"what else can you do?!" Dahlia asked.

"I don't know. maybe if I-" Jaune was cut off when he performed a jump. that shot him up into the air. like a human sized firework straight into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhh... huh?" "jaune screeched. halfway through his screaming. he realized that he was falling, but was still rising.

"how do I- WHOA!" He then tried to bend over to look down, which promptly changed his direction back to the ground. thinking fast, Jaune leaned back, which makes him change direction again. he repeated this several times over until he managed to stop himself...somehow.

"I CAN FLY TOO!? I LOVE THIS NEW WATCH!"

"Yeah! you were Blasting heat there JJ!" Rose cheered. picking up from her sentence, Jaune Pondered for a minute.

"Blasting heat... blast heat? no... Heatblast? yeah that'll do..." he murmured.

"what'll do?"

"Heatblast... that's a cool name. from now on, i'll be know as Heatblast!" Jaune declared. a loud beeping noise soon followed after. "hey what's that noise?" at the fifth beep, Heatblast erupted in a red light, just when the light dimmed down, Heatblast was gone, and in his place was Jaune's human form once again.

"aww. it has a time limit?" Rose moaned.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Jaune moaned too, trying to repeat the process he made before turning into Heatblast. the watch however was slowly flashing red as he wasn't able to repeat it.

 _~Time limit reached, 10 minutes until charge complete. please stand by... recommendation, Increase spirit level.~_ a robotic voice played from the watch, startling the group of nine.

"it can talk too!? increase spirit level? what does it mean by that?" Jaune asked, at his unknowing request the watch spoke up again.

 _~Spirit level will increase through repeated usage. you have 10 Spirit points remaining. would you like to use the points?~_

"what? um... yes?"

still flashing red, the watch showed another hologram, instead of the selection ring from before, the screen had the hourglass symbol on it, ten star like points lined up on one side, and four options.

 _Spirits_

 _Watch_

 _Power_

 _Misc._

"Whooooaaa!" everyone exclaimed in awe.

"...okay... so.. let's try power?" Jaune half asked. at his voice command, another screen was displayed this time showing three options.

 _Time (0/10) cost 1_

 _Energy (0/10) cost 1_

 _Function (0/10) cost 1_

"I don't know what it means." he said, then some addition text appeared next to each option.

 _Time: increases the time of the transformation, and slightly decreases time of recharge._

 _Energy: increased the Omnitrix's power and unlocks more spirits and options_

 _Function: increases the functionality of the Omnitrix as well as the core features' efficiency._

"...so it's voice command too?" Jet asked, getting a shrug from the group.

"well I guess well put 4 points into Time and 1 point for the other two?"

six stars disappeared and the text changed.

 _Time (3/10) cost 2_

 _Energy (1/10) cost 1_

 _Function (1/10) cost 2_

 _~would you like to save changes?~_

"yes."

the omnitrix went back into its standby state, closing the hologram in the progress.

 _~save complete. 7 minutes until charge complete. please stand by.~_

"Huh. so it does shorten the time... neat." Rose deadpanned.

"Do you know what this means?"

"..."

"...wait for seven minutes before we roast marshmallows?" Sebastian said, pulling out a bag of said white treats.

"what? NO." Jaune shouted.

"where the heck did you even get those?" Jet added.

"we could do so much with this thing! who knows what else is inside it."

"well I still think we shouldn't take it too lightly." Adam chided.

"yeah..." several others agreed.

"well, fine, we'll find out more about it later. Right now I'm getting sleepy." Rose yawned. seconds after the rest of the group followed suit.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy this" Jaune thought, eyes, still focused on the gold watch.

* * *

 **Prologue done.**

 **now instead of going straight to the start of beacon, we're starting with the season 1 trailers. here's the line-up:**

 **Red: Ruby and Sebastian**

 **White: Weiss and Jet**

 **Black: Blake and Jaune as *** *******

 **Yellow: Yang, Rose, and Neo**

 **there's a poll up for whether or not i should make this a whole next chapter, or four chapters. also, like, review, and stay tuned.**

 **TBC**


	2. Red & White

**Now then, to help out, I'll list the current ten spirits Jaune will be using for the next few chapters. at this point, he's learned mostly everything about the Omnitrix, but he still keeps the ten rule for simplicity. the current ten are the following (keep in mind that the aliens/spirits without a race name will be made up by me):**

 **Big Chill (Necrofriggian)**

 **Wildmutt (Vulpimancer)**

 **Gutrot (Chemixena, yes, I made it up.)**

 **Upgrade (Galvanic Mechamorph)**

 **XLR8 (Kineceleran)**

 **Rath (Appoplexian)**

 **Cannonbolt (Arburian Pelarota)**

 **Greymatter (Galvan)**

 **SpiderMonkey (Arachnichimp)**

 **Stinkfly (Lepidopterran)**

 **At this point, it'll take place in the Season 1 trailers then in season 1, and the results are in. I'll be making these into separate chapters. so without further ado; here's the Red and White trailers, J10 style!**

* * *

Red

the sight of a speeding blur, flashing briefly through the forest of snow.

the sight of the faded rose on the frozen stone in the clearing.

the girl clad in the very color itself, the color of roses... the color of blood.

the glow of the darkness behind her.

a few seconds later the girl twirled around, brandishing a blade of red. the reaper's choice of tool; a scythe. how fitting...

pointing the tip at the direction of the noise, the girl readied herself. what she wasn't prepared for, however was the noise to be of pain.

Suddenly, a creature of black and white shot forward heading towards the girl, but it wasn't what surprised her. the surprise was that it had its back towards her... as if it was thrown at her instead of lunging.

ducking at the flying creature, the black beast soared overhead and off the cliff-side, its howls echoing as it plummeted into the depths below. looking back to the direction of the creature's origin, she saw something quite out of place.

Blue... Black and Blue...

a figure clad in the two colors gazing at the red hooded girl, a one arm to the side, carrying a giant claymore. the other arm...

eyes widening, she had to do a double take at the sight. his right arm was gripping the skull of the very same creature from before, but the arm's appearance seemed more... demonic than anything. dark blue veins pulsed around the spiked obsidian limb, the very hand gripping the skull covered most of the beast's head. it let out a final whimper before the boy tightened his grip, crushing its skull.

Looking at the girl, the male, shook his head a bit before waving. "Don't mind me." he said. "I'll just be here for a minute."

"Who are you." the red girl replied, demand in her voice.

"well, who're you?" the boy countered.

"I asked first."

"and I asked second."

"..."

"..."

"Ruby." she said quickly.

"The name's Sebastian." the boy answered, tossing his claymore away as it disappeared out of sight.

"so... what's a girl like you doing out here all alone?"

"i was about to say the same to you."

 ***GROWL***

Turning back to the forest, both teenagers spotted multiple Glowing eyes of Red.

"well then I've just come here to pay respects to my Mom's friend, but I guess we're doing this now." Sebastian moaned, his arm rising as drakness swirled around it. blobs of dark blue shadows rose to his outstretched hand, before forming a scythe like construct.

"You use a scythe too?" Ruby asked.

"Sometimes." Sebastian answered, forming a second scythe. "But I like it better with a bit of a variety..." crossing the two weapons together both scythes morphed into two short sickles linked to a black and indigo chain. "Shall we?"

"We Shall." was the last thing Ruby said, before both rushed into the woods, ready to paint the snow Red.

* * *

White

the lone figure within the empty corridor sighed as she withdrew her weapon, pieces of a powerful enemy crushed near her. turning around the figure advanced towards the end of the room.

 _*clap clap clap*_

but suddenly stopped as a single set of clapping echoed seconds later. whipping back around, she brandished her weapon, a rapier, at the source of the noise.

she was not alone.

behind her was another figure, a male, leaning against one of the walls, clapping at the marvelous display before him.

"well this is a surprise." said the male. "a nice change of pace for the princess to not be a helpless damsel. wouldn't you agree snowball?"

"who are you?" the girl demanded. "and don't call me snowball."

"only if you give your name first, Yuki-onna."

"yuki... nevermind. she mumbled. "My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of this place, who are you, intruder!?"

"hey there, I'm not an intruder, i'm a delivery-boy, sent to collect something your dear old dad owes my mom." the male said. "and it's Jet."

"My father... owes something?"

"yep, and believe it or not, it's in this exact room. didn't expect to see a spectacle though."

"Just what are you-"

"there he is!" a warped voice shouted, several additional figures entered the room.

 ***snap***

 ** _*SSSSHHHIIIKKK*_**

only to be barricaded by a wall of jet black bones.

"HEY!"

"well then, I'm gonna need you to step aside right quick."

"and WHY should i do that?" Weiss replied. "where exactly is this "package" you're speaking o-" suddenly, a stray bone shot out from below her, narrowly missing her.

"right below you." Jet answered, casually walking towards the startled heiress. grabbing the bone and yanking it upwards, the tile it was attahed to slid open, revealing a hidden hole underneath. reaching down inside it, Jet pulled out a small black container. opening it up, he nodded before closing the box, replacing the tile... and handing the box over to weiss herself.

"w-wha-"

"keep it. you'll need it more than me." Jet interrupted. "besides, you're more suited for them than anyone I can find. just one thing.

 ***BOOOM!***

looking back to the bone wall, Jet rolled his eyes as several explosions echoed from the other side.

"next time we meet, i'd expect you wearing them, they'd look perfect for a crystal like you." Jet smirked, a larger, orange bone erupted from his spot rising him to the ceiling. with one last laugh, Jet disappeared, a visible hole in the ceiling were he was before.

...

confusion was a complete understatement compared to what Weiss was feeling right now. looking back at the box she was suddenly given, she cautiously opened it up to reveal...

gloves.

pure white gloves... with red, gold and blue gemstones where the knuckles are seen.

"gloves? why would he-" Weiss questioned, before the guards barreled over themselves as the bone wall was suddenly gone.

"hmm..." not paying attention to the pile of startled protectors, she slowly took the gloves out the box, and began to wear them, pulling the garments until they were up her arm near her elbows... closing her eyes, Weiss braced herself for anything to change...

nothing happened.

sighing in relief, she looked down at the rather stylish gloves adorned on her arms. "well, something must be special about these things..." Weiss pondered. "oh well, I'll ask father about this when i get the chance to." she finishes, turning and walking away form the room. she was, however, unaware that her shadow appears to have grown pointy ears and a tail.

* * *

 **Here's the Red and White trailers rewritten.**

 **Next will be the Black and Yellow trailers, then we can start with the real chapters.**

 **TBC.**


	3. Black & Yellow

**J10 3.**

 **continuation. don't mind me..**

* * *

Black

Two indistinguishable silhouettes leap in the distance, their noise silenced by the oncoming train in which they landed upon.

unbeknownst to them, a third silhouette followed behind them. a rather unique figure flew alongside the two, with the others unaware completely as if the third one didn't exist.

the unknown being had an appearance of something akin to a ghastly humanoid moth creature, it's entire body a shade of blue and black.

as the two explored the train the moth phantom walked ahead, ignoring the two and inspecting the cargo within the room they're in.

 _"just as I thought"_ the creature said. _"there **are** artifacts scattered around here... but why are the Schnees collecting them? they don't even nee-"_ his thought were cut short as gunfire and explosions filled the air. _"oh goddamn it."_ he moaned, snagging the several artifacts himself. looking up at the hole the two others created, the moth man grinned eerily. "~maybe it's about time Big Chill got his debut~."

meanwhile on the room, both people, a male and female, were arguing at each other, both suddenly stopped, however, when a sudden chill (shut up) went up both of their spines.

"~now now Alex, that's not how you treat a lady. didn't your mother teach you any manners?~" Big chill's voice echoed in both of their ears. looking around, but had a sudden feeling of dread.

"Who said that!? show yourself!?" the man shouted, brandishing his blade.

"~if you insist.~" suddenly, to both of their surprise, the Moth levitated from the roof, phasing through the metal as if he was a ghost. when he fully showed himself, the male sheathed his blade slightly.

"who're you? a bug faunus?" the girl asked.

"~maybe i am, maybe I'm not. the real question is, who are you two?~"

"...what?"

"~oh... wait let me guess...~" Big Chill answered, striking a thinking pose. he then points to the girl. "~Blake Belladonna...~" he then points to the male, an even bigger smile on his face. "~and the traitor who left his family.~"

"what the hell are you on about!?" the male said, his tone becoming hostile.

"~You mean you've never heard of me? shame.~" Big Chill sighed. "~because I know all about _you_ Alexander.~" he smirked, becoming intangible once again as the male suddenly struck at him, a sudden mix of Rage, terror, and surprise branded on the males face.

"How the hell do you know that name!?" the man hissed.

surprised at the sudden hostility, Blake jumped slightly from shock. "Alexander? Adam what's he talking about?" she asks. "who's Alexander?"

"~Tsk Tsk Alex, not only did you lie to her face this whole time, but you even took your brother's name.~"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" He roared, striking blindly and, once again, missed completely.

"~what else are you hiding from her, I wonder? does she know about your plan to kill everybody here too?~"

"WHAT!?" she yelped in shock at that statement, looking at the male with widened eyes.

"~ guess not. no wonder your brother's better, at least he has a girlfriend.~" _"ignoring the fact that the girlfriend is my sister..."_ he though the last part.

"So what!? we're stopping this shipment here and now! who cares about some lowly humans dying!?"

"ADAM!"

"~Alex, Belladonna.~" Big chilled corrected, his attention turning to her. "~His brother isn't anywhere near like him, Alex here's just using his name.~"

"What!?" suddenly, several bullets sailed over their head, looking back at the direction of the bullets, the three spotted a surviving Machine charging up a cannon.

"~one second.~" flying over to the charging Machine, he blew a torrent of icy wind, straight into the machine's barrel, freezing it entirely and the charge exploding part of the robot. for good measure, he also shot ice out of his hands, freezing parts of it in place.

 _"a cryomancy semblance?"_ Blake thought. _"just what'd going on here!?"_ noticing Adam/Alex, charging up his semblance, glowing a deadly crimson, she made a split second decision, and made her way to the next cart.

"I don't know who or What the hell you are..." Adam/Alex growled. "But I'm not going to let you get away alive!" he Roared, Swinging his sword at both Big Chill and the machine.

surprise surprise, it missed Big Chill completely. the frozen machine, wasn't so lucky.

ignoring the now destroyed scrap pile, he waved off the man in front of him. "~as fun as teasing you is, I've got what I've came for, so I'll follow your friend's example and go.~" Big chill taunted. "~Bye for now Alexander.~"

Blake sighed as she disconnected the train with the cart Adam/Alex was on.

"~tell me about it.~" Big Chill sighed as well, startling the black clad female.

"why are you here?"

"~just joining the ride for a bit before leaving.~" he shrugged. "~but before I go, there's one more thing i need to say to you.~"

"oh yeah, and what's that?" Blake chided, looking away. what he said next, however, filled her with surprise and fear.

"~you should touch base every once in a while. Kali and Ghira both misses their precious kitten after all.~" he said, chuckling as he disappeared completely, adding onto the eeriness as Blake frantically looks back at where he once was.

* * *

Yellow

 _(Rose's POV)_

This is just not my night, is it?

I finally found the artifact that I was searching for, but it just HAD to be in a nightclub of all things... next, I got in and...

what? you thought I got caught? pfft that's cute. i was half tempted to reveal myself as a thief and start a riot. yes, it was that disappointing.

then another Blonde came up in the place like she owns it. gotta say, she's got some balls doing that considering, she looks around my age. I'd just might introduce myself afterwards...

wait... oh great, she just started picking a fight... ***Sigh*** I know I said before that i'd try something like this, but this escalated too quickly. I might as well join in.

jumping down right beside the Blonde, she jumped in surprise as I walked up and stabbed the guy running towards her with a club.

"Room for one more, Goldilocks?" I quipped, punting the poor bastard into another goon.

"Sure, there's plenty to go around!" she yelled back, sucker punching another goon into another group.

"so what's a girl like you doing here picking a fight with an old coot?"

"well... he and I had a disagreement-" Yang dodged another goon before uppercutting him away. "and I've had a really long night..."

"i get it, thing were dull on my end too." I agreed. sighing as two girls ran towards them, aiming to attack.

"I got dibs on the red one!" Yang said, decking hers in the face.

It took a few minutes, but both of us managed to beat practically everyone here... until the guy Blondie sucker punched before came back.

with a rocket launcher.

a FUCKING ROCKET LAUNCHER!

"Heads up!" I yelled, pulling out a few shuriken and threw them at the man.

 _*SHHHK*_

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"

aaaand I got one of his eyes... which made him pull the trigger.

Let me tell you, dodging missiles isn't as fun or badass as one might think, at least I managed to redirect one of them to the ceiling. there's my exit.

Looking back at the scene, I sighed as the only one left was the Blonde girl. the sounds of ambulance sirens was my cue to leave, but before that...

"Hey blondie!" I yelled. "What's your name?"

"Name's Yang, Pinkie." oh, so you're playing that game now, huh?

"Rose. sorry to split, but my exit's there. thanks for the fun!" I shouted, leaping up to the hole on the roof.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, we'll meet again soon." I shouter back. "See ya Blondie!" and with that, I slipped into the moonlit darkness.

* * *

 **seems a bit rushed, but the trailers are supposed to be short anyways. Now that that's over, I'm going to start on the main story's chapters.**

 **Just to be clear, I'm gonna point out some stuff for the fic:**

 **\- the ages of everybody will be the same from Season one (duh, I'm starting from the beginning) while Adam, Jet, and Neo will be 18, Penny, Jaune, Sun and Rose will be 17, Sebastian's 15 (same as Ruby's age), Dahlia's 11 and Kamui's 12 (witch will look 19)**

 **-Pairings will be Arkos, Renora, RGB (RubyXSebastianXOscar), BlakeX mini Harem (Yang, Sun, and the chameleon faunus from before, I forgot her name), IceStar (AdamXRose) and other minor pairings.**

 **-Just for funsies, I'm adding additional abilities and stuff to Jaune's Spirits, and just for you lovely readers, i'll tell you one of them. Rath's gonna have an ability that's basically Yang's semblance, but instead of him bursting into flames, he's just gonna get, stronger, buffer, angrier, and scarier the more damage he takes.**

 **-I'm also gonna make a few additional side views for stats of the spirits and even some of the characters. be sure to think up some spirits until then. the template's in the prologue, and an update will be on the next chapter.**

 **well, that's it for the trailers, oh boy, give me the strength to do this...**

 **TBC.**


	4. Chapter 1

**J10 ch1**

 **Finally the beginning of Season 1, my style is here! this will mostly shift between Jaune's and 3rd Person POV, but there will be some others who'll get the limelight. Because I bricked really hard on this chapter, I went back and tweaked the first part from a previous fic, so if you find any similarities to another fic, then that's why. Just to be clear, here's the lineup for the Spirits Jaune'll be using, with a minor update:**

 **Big Chill (Necrofriggian)**

 **Wildmutt (Vulpimancer)**

 **Gutrot (Chemixena, yes, I made it up.)**

 **Ms. Fortune (Sainteralux, from the template I made a bit ago)**

 **XLR8 (Kineceleran)**

 **Rath (Appoplexian)**

 **Cannonbolt (Arburian Pelarota)**

 **Greymatter (Galvan)**

 **SpiderMonkey (Arachnichimp)**

 **Stinkfly (Lepidopterran)**

 **I swapped out Upgrade for the Spirit I made because Jaune'll scan Ruby by accident, getting the spirit. here's a template for a spirit if you guys would like to add onto it.**

 **Species:**

 **Codename (Jaune's Name):**

 **Gender:**

 **Origins:**

 **appearance:**

 **abilities:**

 **weaknesses:**

 **behavior (optional):**

 **additional info (optional, but recommended):**

 **as stated before, feel free to use this as a template for an Oc "spirit", by Pm or review.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get this going!**

* * *

(Jaune's POV)

Okay, so in hindsight, this might be considered excessive… let's see if I can remember it all.

So far, I had survived that death trap of a ship that brought me here, been separated from my friends, nearly avoided being exploded, befriended little red riding hood (who triggered the damn explosion), some other crap I couldn't remember because I couldn't care less...

being launched into a forest of evil spirits they call "Grimm" the very next day, nearly get skewered before I changed into one of my flying spirits, partnering up with the girl who nearly skewered me, Pyrrha's her name, I think...

we then found Red hood and a white princess, Ruby and Weiss were their names, in a lover's spat, they saw us and we kept on going together, Weiss kept trying to convince me and Pyrrha to trade partners for some reason...

I got hit by a large stick, now all three girls made a fuss about me not using my aura… something that, in hindsight, I kinda forgot that I had. When you can change into a million spirits at will, you tend to forget your little forcefield every now and again.

so after that fiasco, we kept going and made it to the rest of the group, we grabbed the things that we had to get and I got separated after me, Pyrrha and two others killed a giant scorpion. that's where we are at now.

"HEY!" the orange haired girl shouts, peering down at me from the cliffside. "YOU OKAY DOWN THERE!?"

"Yeah, I'm Fine!" I shout back. "You three go on ahead, I'll catch up to you guys!"

"You Sure!?" she yelled back.

"Yes!"

"OKAY!" and now they left. Judging by the noise I was hearing, the ginger girl is dragging them away. Oh well.

Looking down at my Omnitrix, I gave it a slight tap. "Omni, wake up." I said, seconds later, a humanoid figure materialized from the faceplate, stretching and yawning… or what I assumed to be yawning.

 _~Hey J, What-~_ Omni started, but then looked around the area. _~um… where are we?~_

"Initiation. We're alone and I need to catch up to my friends up there." I explained.

 _~and what's stopping you from climbing up the side?~_

"Aw come on Omni." I started. "Don't you want a fresh warm up after a nap?"

 _~... Weeeeell, when you put it that way… which one you want?~_

"Surprise me." was all I said before switching to a random Spirit and slamming down the button.

* * *

(No POV)

"WHAT!?" Weiss shouts out at the three new arrivals. One of them, an orange haired girl, nodded and pointed behind her.

"We need help getting our blonde friend out." she said.

"Nora, Please…" the only male in the current group sighed.

"Welp, can't leave a fellow Blondie behind!" the gold maned girl of the group said, just then, the sound of rustling leaves alerted the group, weapons drawn slightly as to what the noise was… only to resheathe them when they found four more people arriving to the group.

"How the hell was I supposed to know about that cave!?" the tallest of the additions complained.

"It was obvi…." the second blonde girl chided, stopping mid sentence as she looked on at the group in front of them. "Um… hi?"

"It's You!" Weiss and the first Blonde girl shouts out, looking at each other in confusion seconds afterward.

"Okay. before we get caught up in a big mess of miscommunication, how about we say our names before things snowball out of control?" the Tall male suggested, seeing the various looks of confusion and curiosity. "I'm Sebastian, but I go by Bass."

"Jet." the next person, a bespectacled violet haired male stated.

"Witch." the third of the group, a multicolored Fox Faunus, finally chimed in.

"Rose Arc. nice to meet you." the second blonde girl introduced.

Soon after, the rest of the group exchanged their names as well, commencing in small talk along the way, before Rose decided to pop out the big question.

"Hey, have any of you seen my brother Jaune? He looks like me, a bit taller…"

"Well Actually-"

Another set of rustling silenced everyone. Looking at the direction it was in, mainly in front of them, the group of 10 braced for anything that could possibly come out of the foliage.

What most of them didn't expect, however, was a giant orange dog creature with no eyes rolling into the scene with a Beowulf in a headlock. The onlookers were more surprised when they saw said orange dog snap the damn Grimm's neck before it rolled back onto its feet.

"W-what the hell is that!?" the black clad girl, Blake, shouts out, drawing out her mechashift weapon.

"Who cares! Let's kill it!" the blonde girl, Yang, answered, cocking her shotgauntlets.

"Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE!" Bass shouts, stepping in front of the group.

"Hey!" Nora shouts, lowering her hammer. "Bass, get out of the way!"

"What part of this looks like a grimm, huh!? And we just saw it take out another grimm a few seconds ago!" Bass continued.

"...He's not wrong." all eyes now centered around Jet. "It's not everyday you see a "Grimm" killing its own kin, let alone that swiftly…"

"Wraawgh." the dog creature decided to speak, well, rather warbled in a warped dog sound.

"Huh?"

"Wrwaarghga."

"What's that boy, little timmy's stuck down the well!?"

"Bass no…"

"Arooghe raagghw!" the dog creature pointed at the group, then to its back several times.

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Weiss said, causing even more confusion.

Whining slightly, the dog ran off, only to come back with a stick.

"Aww… Fido here wants to play fetch." Yang quipped.

Ignoring the blonde girl, the orange beast began to scribble on the ground. looking over the drawings, Rose read the drawings aloud.

"Get… on… my… back?" Rose started, getting a nod from the beast before it continued. "I… take you.. To ...top."

"Hmm… I think it wants to help us scale the cliff." witch suggested, getting more nods from the dog beast.

"It's frightening intellect aside, what makes you think we should- HEY!" Weiss shouts, looking on in indignant irritation as Bass, Rose and surprisingly Nora all proceeded to climb on the dog.

"Onward march doggie!" Nora shouts.

"Arooow!" the dog howled before running full speed towards the group with the three on its back… and leapt.

...20 feet in the air.

Gripping the cliffside as it impacted the rocky wall, the orange dog didn't break it momentum as it clawed and climbed with haste. The three passengers braced on its back as the hound effortlessly scaled the cliff. Seconds later, the dog landed a few feet away from the silent group, stepping forward and lowering itself for more people.

"Huh…" Yang said dully. "Guess it does wants to help us."

"I'm still not getting on that thing!" Weiss hissed, "and Neither will- Pyrrha!?" she turned to indignantly shout as Pyrrha, Witch and Rose were next up on the dog.

"Wow, even the champ's disagreeing with you."

"Silence Xiaolong! Who knows where that thing's be- where are they NOW!?" Weiss once again shouts as the aforementioned dog and passengers were nowhere to be seen… until it landed back to the same spot from before.

"We're the last ones left Weiss." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, come on and suck it up." Yang added. "Don't look a gift dog in the mouth." the blonde then climbed on the eyeless hound. Gesturing the two to join. "You two comin' or not?"

"... I'm… not a fan of dogs…" the black clad beauty said bluntly.

"Rouaow." the dog warbled.

"Yeah, come on Blake, it won't bite."

"Those jaws says otherwise."

"Blaaaake."

"..."

"C'mon."

"No. we'll climb the mountain ourselves." Weiss said, turning towards the cliff.

"Aw…" Yang pouted the dog creature then facepalmed and growled lowly.

"Doggy? What's wrong boy?" Yang's question fell on deaf ears as the beast stalked towards the two… before pouncing.

"DOGGY NO!"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I MISSED A GIANT DOG!?" Ruby shouts out.

"I mean, you just missed this giant eyeles-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" a shrill screech drowned out the group as said dog appeared with yang on its back, blake tied up with her own ribbon wrapped on its side and weiss, also tied up, dangling from its mouth.

"Is that it?" Ruby gasped, then squealed as she rushed over to the beast. "It's ADORABLE!"

"I know right!?"

"Roaugh." the beast warbled, untying the two captives, letting yang down, and jumped off the cliff one last time.

"Hey wait!" Ruby shouts, but she couldn't find the creature anywhere… until she jumped back startled as a sword almost struck her. Thankfully, the blade only stabbed the ground… the male holding onto the sword climbing up however…

"JJ, there you are!" Rose shouts out, running over to help him up.

"JJ?" the rest of the onlookers repeated.

"Hey boss! What took you so long?" Bass asked, walking over to the twins.

"Sorry about that guys, I got caught up in some trouble on the way here…"

* * *

A few hours later, after getting back to the school, being anointed leaders of their respective teams, and non stop questioning from the group of twelve, Jaune finally managed to fine a safe spot alone. Looking around for potential onlookers, Jaune pulled out his watch once more.

 _~boy, you sure are popular.~_

"Not the time Omni." Jaune groaned slightly. "But yeah, can't wait for this semester.

 _~cool. Wanna see what I've been working on?~_

"I had a hunch…" a hologram visual of a never before seen spirit was shown through the gold omnitrix.

"Omni, what's this?"

 _~a Sainteralux, got it scanned when you bumped up with red fighting hood a while ago.~_

"And why are you showing to me now?" the blonde asked. "There were times before i changed into Wildmutt to scan her."

 _~I was asleep, that doesn't count. Besides, did you really want to try out a new spirit at that moment?~_

"... well that would've been a bad time for that…"

 _~hey, don't sweat it, ok J? How about we take it for a test drive now?~_

"Well…. Sure why not?" with a final shrug, Jaune pressed down on the omnitrix. A flash of yellow later, a new figure flew off into the evening.

Meanwhile… Ruby yawned as all the events of the day began catching up to her, half tired from the whole excitement, She almost opened her newly assigned dorm room, when a particular object caught her eye. On the other side of the room, Team JNPR's dorm (Jaune's team beside hers) was open and empty, a lone book snuggly laid on the blonde Leader's bed. Curiosity overtook her fatigue as she snuck over to take a better look. Upon closer inspection, the book was black and yellow, with an hourglass like design on the cover. Before anyone saw it coming, the red clad girl grabbed the book and dashed out in a burst of rose petals, the sound of a door slamming seconds later.

Thankfully, she was the only one in the room since the rest of the team, and co-teams, decided to hit the showers beforehand. Opening the book, Ruby read aloud.

"It has been 10 years since I discovered the Omnitrix. While I've yet to obtain it's full capabilities, I have managed to hold my own superbly well with this device?" Ruby started, curious as to what this "Omnitrix" was. "Unfortunately my hypothesis was correct. This device is too powerful against other people who haven't adapted to them. Aura becomes irrelevant to these spirits, and if I'm not careful, I could kill more than help. I must handicap them when I make it to Beacon, the last thing I need is to be taken away for murder." this unsettled the girl greatly. If this was true, then this Omnitrix was more devastating than she initially thought. Turning the page, she read one last text. " I haven't unlocked all of the spirits, yet, but I have been able to document the ones so far… hope this becomes useful later on…"

Flipping the pages, Ruby experienced a range of emotions at what she was seeing, from loving the adorable creatures, to gazing in awe at the more intriguing spirits. She eventually stopped flipping on a familiar page with the dog creature she briefly saw a while ago.

"Wildmutt? Vulpimancer?" Ruby said, looking through its contents. "Wildmutt one of my best tracking spirits, despite his lack of eyesight. His powerful sense of "Smell" is on par with some of the strongest faunus combined. His semblance, Hound cry, even lets me expand my memory and view of the landscape around me, forming a visual map of anything within a 150 yard radius. It makes for a good projectile attack too…. What is this book?"

"Yeah, Rubes, what's that book you got there?" Yang suddenly shouts out, the Red Rose practically leaping into the ceiling. Glaring at the blonde step sibling, Ruby growled at her in annoyance.

"Nothing!"

"Aw, c'mon, Rubes, share with the class."

"Nuh uh! Wait, class?" the leader asked mid denial, her answer being Yang sidestepping, revealing Weiss and Blake behind her.

"What do you have there!?" weiss demanded.

"Nothing!"

Feeling a sudden emptiness from her hands, Ruby looked back to find Yang now holding the book.

"Yoink!" she said, holding back her little stepsister with one hand. "Now let's see what you were lo…. Huh?"

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"It's the dog thing from a while ago."

"What?"

"Give that back!"

"Where did you get this from?"

"..."

"Ruby…" Weiss glared at the girl.

"... from next door."

"Honestly Rose, to think that-"

"Is that smoke in the distance?" Blake pointed out, pointing to the distance where, true to her word, a plume of smoke was slightly visible.

"Oh no, that's in Vale!" Ruby shouts out, grabbing her gear from her cases and bags. The bullheads should still be open right? Let's go!"

"Not even a day, and already calling' the shots huh?" Yang shrugged, closing the book.

"Come on, at least you're not that neglectful blonde-"

* * *

"Achoo!" Jaune sneezed, sitting by a nearby building as multiple thugs and criminals were being taken in by the police.

 _~catchin' a cold there J?~_

"Nah, feels like someone's talking shot about me."

 _~eh, ignore it. The time's up anyway. Wanna head back?~_

"Sure why not?" Jaune said, slamming the button once more.

* * *

 **Finally done!**

 **Sorry if this is a bit short.**

 **Please send help. I'm bricking like hell over here. Anyways, this isn't dead just so you know.**

 **TBC.**


End file.
